Brothers
by 12345678910111213
Summary: A one-shot of what would would happen if Hawkeye woke up with nightmares... and wakes Pym up from one too. What will happen!


I flop down on my bed.'Stupid Hulk' I think. The mentel video of him taunting me makes me madder than, well, the Hulk.

'Hulk smarter, Hulk Smash Cupid. Cupid weak, UGH! He should just die in a hole!'I push my Arrows and my bow of my bed.

"Meehh!" I slam my fists on the bed. 'I'm human! Get over it Jade Jaws!' Then like a dork, I fell asleep.

About an hour after I drifted off, I heard Pym stomp down the hall.'Boy, his footsteps are heavy!'

He DOES have the loudest footsteps. Hulk is quiet compared to him walking! He flops down harder than I did.

I hear him slowly get up and peddle arounnd, then get back in bed.

'I hope he falls asleep fast. Why does he read before bed usally?' Oddly, I know the behavioral patterns of everyone here.

Wasp drinks milk before bed, Cap draws, Stark fiddles with his tech, Panther calls home, Pym reads, Banner watches 'Ghost Wisperer', Hulk talks to Banner, and Carol meditates.

I just go to bed. Nothing special.

'1:43 A.M! I need sleep!' Now that I think, Pym is asleep already...Then I go there.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((TIME LASP))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dream

I run, and run, and run, and run. I can't catch her! She runs to fast! Then a cliff apears. We can't stop! Our feet won't stop moving! I catch up with her. Bobbi. We fall. I see her die.

End

I wake up shaking, drenched in sweat. 'I was dreaming! Gosh, that was scary!'

Belive it or not, I think I'm falling for Morris. Weird right? I sit up and wipe the sweat of my face with my shirt.

I lay down and listen to see if I accidentally woke someone up.'Boy Clint!' I tell myself,'That would have been embarrasing!' If I did wake anyone, that would ruin my 'tough guy' image.

Instead of hearing the usally calm breathing comming from Pym's room, I hear sharp shallow breaths.

I hear him murmmer nonsence. 'Genieses have nightmares?'

I slide out of bed and tip-toe to my door. Checking if anyone is roaming the halls first, I slip out of my room.

The noises still come from his room, but slightly louder and more frantic.

I softly open the door, and I sneak inside.

I stand there in shock when I see Pym. He looks, almost, normalish besides from a few things.

One)He was sweating like mad, and shaking harder than I was. Two)He was twitching slightly. Three)He was shaking and muttering.

OH MY GOODNESS! He barley shows emotion! If he is upset, something is that nightmare of his must be horrable!

Finally after a minute or two of making sure this wasn't another dream, I shuffle over to his bed.

I poke him. No luck. I poke him harder, with still no scientists awake. Then to try harder, I lean over him, quietly yell "wake up!", and shake him. He shoots up and practicly head butts me.

"Your Welcome?" I say. He looks at me, the clock, and back to me. "Thanks." I barley hear him say it. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs lightly.

"So... what was your nightmare? Someone died in mine..."I trail off. He sits on on his bed indian style with his hands still tangled in his hair. He doesn't say a word.

I sit down on the floor, and stretch my legs out.

"I killed everyone I ever cared about in mine.." I look up in shock. "Everyone?" He mearally nods. I stand up and walk over to his bed. I sit across from him.

I never thought I'd see him so...vulnerable. He is supposed to be the rock in the group... the one that keeps the rest of us calm.

He keeps his head down. "Come on." I say pulling to his feet. He gives me a look that says: are you crazy?

I drag him to the kitchen and plop him down in a bar chair. I walk over to the fridge, pull out the milk and grab two cups from the cabnet.

I pour the milk,and stick the jug in the fridge. "Drink. Now." He lets out a soft snort, and gets out the chocolate syrup, and a spoon.

I roll my eyes as he pours the syrup in it. "Chocolate? Really?" He grins and nods.

"Gimmy!" He passes the chocolate stuff.

(PAGE BREAK)

No one's P.O.V

When the rest of the Avengers wake early the next morning, they are surprised to see and Barton in the kitchen talking...and laughing. They both sit on bar chairs with cups in their hands.

Both are half-asleep.

When the rest of the team walks in, they sleeply wave and grin like idits.

They go back to bed not remembering half of what happened that night, only the friendship that emerged of their nightmares. The horrible dreams that plauged them that night never came back.

When hawkeye thought about it later on, he realized something. He had a friend. A brother.


End file.
